Kazuma Kenzaki/Zi-O
In 2004, was . History Kamen Rider Zi-O Blade Joker!? 2019 During Hajime's battle against Sougo, Kazuma Kenzaki had reappeared in front of them. Angrily asking Hajime why he had used his Undead powers, Kenzaki transformed into Kamen Rider Blade. In a seemingly uncontrollable fit of rage, Kenzaki viciously attacked Chalice, despite his pleas to stop. The battle was evenly matched, with both sides showing no signs of giving up. 2019: Trinity Has Begun! While Kenzaki and Hajime were busy fighting each other, Zi-O and Another Blade resumed their battle. Just when Kenzaki used his Lightning Sonic, Another Blade was knocked towards Hajime's side. Noticing this, Hajime attempted to shield her with his body. Kenzaki's attack proved too powerful to completely block though, causing Another Blade to revert back into Amane. Hajime called out to her in concern, causing Kenzaki to freeze in shock. Once he was sure Amane was uninjured, Hajime then escaped from Kenzaki, with Amane chasing after him. The battle having ended, Kenzaki went to the 9 5 DO with Sougo and his friends. There, Kenzaki explained the situation, before telling them that the matter did not concern anyone else. In a huff, Kenzaki then rushed out the shop to find Hajime. Finding Hajime with Amane, Kenzaki forced the former to battle him again. In the middle of their battle though, Amane cried out for them to stop fighting each other. White Woz then reappeared before Amane, forcefully turning her into Another Blade. Another Blade then went berserk, attacking both Blade and Chalice. The two tried to turn Amane back to normal, but were unsuccessful. Once knocking back Kenzaki and Hajime into their human forms, Another Blade absorbed the essence of the Joker Undead from them into herself, thus technically becoming the victor of the Battle Fight. Now wounded and bleeding red blood, Kenzaki and Hajime were forced to watch as Another Blade summoned the monolith, which started producing an army of dark colored Joker Undeads while the skies darkened. Luckily, Geiz, Black Woz, and Sougo intervened in time, awakening the new power of Zi-O Trinity which defeated the powered up Another Blade. They reverted Another Blade back into Amane and destroyed the Another Blade Ridewatch, while the Blade and Chalice Ridewatches also fell from her. The monolith seemingly was reduced to dust as Another Blade was destroyed. The battle having ended, Kenzaki watched from afar as Hajime and Amane reconciled with each other. Sougo then came up to him, trying to hand him the Blade Ridewatch and the Chalice Ridewatch. Kenzaki allows Sougo to keep the watches, feeling that he would need it more than them, and noting that thanks to them, the power of the Jokers had been sealed. Telling Sougo that he and Hajime can now continue to live on with their lives, Kenzaki goes up towards his old friends, while Sougo and Geiz watch with a smile. Whether Kenzaki continued to enjoy his true human life or was once again transformed into Undead following Kamen Rider Ohma Zi-O's timeline reset is currently unknown. Personality When reappearing in Kamen Rider Zi-O though, Kenzaki had changed greatly for the worse. Due to Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice's actions, Kenzaki was influenced by his Undead instincts, becoming angry and cynical. This is to the point of showing little care towards the possibility of humanity's extinction, something unthinkable in the original series. Instead, Kenzaki seemed focused solely on defeating Hajime, despite the latter's pleas to stop. However, this was largely due to the effects of White Woz's Future Note. Despite this aggressiveness, Kenzaki was shown to be regretful at having to fight against Hajime, as well as being concerned with Amane's predicament. Once his mutation as the Joker Undead was reversed, Kenzaki no longer became bound by the Battle Fight's effects, effectively losing his former aggression. In a somewhat calm but satisfied manner, Kenzaki even stated his gladness at being released from his Undead instincts. Forms Blade Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 201 cm.TV Asahi. (2004). Kamen Rider Blade. *'Rider Weight': 101 kg. Rider Senses: *'Hearing': 5 km.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 280 AP (2.8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 480 AP (4.8 t.) *'Resistance': 120 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 33 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Boar Tackle': 800 FPRouze Cards. (8 t.) *'Lizard Slash': 400 FP (4 t.) *'Locust Kick': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Deer Thunder': 1200 MP (12 t.) *'Lion Beat': 600 FP (6 t.) *'Dragonfly Float': 1000 FP (10 t.) *'Jaguar Mach': 1600 MP (16 t.) *'Deadly Blow': 2000 MP (20 t.) *'Lightning Blast': 2200 AP (22 t.) *'Lightning Sonic': 3800 AP (38 t.) *'Lightning Slash': 1600 AP (16 t.) is the default transformation of Rider System-02. The transformation harnesses the Beetle Undead's DNA cultured from the ♠A: Change Beetle Rouze Card and, via the Blay Buckle, initiates a fusion with Kazuma Kenzaki into Kamen Rider Blade. This Rider Form has no distinguishing capabilities or attributes apart from the other Riders except its melee-oriented design and its ability to modify its capabilities with Rouze Cards. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 29-30 Equipment *Blay Buckle: Blade's transformation belt *Rouze Card: Allow Blade to perform special attacks *Blay Rouzer: Blade's personal weapon Behind the scenes Portrayal Kazuma Kenzaki is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Blade, his suit actor is . Notes To be added. Appearances * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 29: Blade Joker!? 2019 **Episode 30: 2019: Trinity Has Begun! **Episode 37: 2006: Next Level Kabuto Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Blade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Undeads Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Non human riders